


Quatre Eléphants

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [39]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 18th Century, 19th Century, Avortement, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gang es 40 éléphants, Gen, Historical References, Le Chien et les bas-fonds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: A propos des relations entre les Phantomhive et le gang des 40 Eléphants...





	1. Nathalie Mills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> 1- Cet OS est né après l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net, à cause du thème « Ouate ». J'ai d'abord pensé à exploiter Nina Hopkins (ouate, vêtement, tailleur…) puis je me suis rappelée l'existence du gang des 40 Eléphants et voilà…
> 
> 2- Les 40 Eléphants est un gang exclusivement féminin qui sévit à Londres (West end mais elles ont opéré aussi opérer dans le reste de l'Angleterre) au 19ème et 20ème siècle. Certains rapports de police laissent cependant penser que le gang est déjà actif à la fin du 18ème. Le gang des 40 Eléphants est spécialisé dans le vol à la tire et les femmes du gang modifiaient leurs vêtements pour y inclure de nombreuses poches secrètes pour cacher leur butin. Elles utilisaient aussi des fausses lettres de référence pour se faire engager comme domestique et ainsi cambrioler les maisons où elles étaient engagées mais aussi, apparemment, pour trouver matière à chantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie : Fin 18ème siècle. Le Chien en exercice est Pénélope Phantomhive et son neveu, Charles.

Nathalie Mills attendait les autres filles à leur point de rendez-vous habituel tout en examinant de plus près le contenu de toutes les poches de son manteau et de ses jupes. La récolte avait été bonne aujourd'hui. Rita allait être contente.

« Déjà là, Tally. »

Elle releva la tête. Lou s'assit à côté d'elle après avoir enlevé son manteau. L'autre voleuse émit un petit sifflement admirateur en voyant le bracelet que Nathalie avait à la main.

« Belle prise. »

Belle mais suspecte, pensait Nathalie. Elle avait vite repéré ce bracelet et la femme qui le portait tout à l'heure. C'était une vieille originale, certainement noble, mais ne portant pas perruque. Peut-être avait-elle peur qu'on la lui vole ? (1) Elle était richement habillée, peut-être même un peu trop pour une sortie à Londres dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Nathalie s'était donc méfiée. La femme lui avait semblé étrange. Elle avait tout de même fini par la voler mais elle était restée prudente en venant jusqu'ici. Elle rapporta bien sûr tout ceci à Lou - Vol et soupçons - qui se moqua aussitôt d'elle. Il y avait plein d'original, hommes comme femmes, dans les rues de Londres et on pouvait bien les voler tout autant que les autres. Pourquoi se méfier ? Tally avait-elle pensé avoir affaire à une femme travaillant pour les gardes de la ville ? Quelle idée ! Comme si les milices londoniennes pouvaient penser à une idée pareille pour les arrêter. (2)

D'autres voleuses étaient arrivées au point de rendez-vous pendant qu'elles discutaient mais leur groupe n'était pas encore au complet.

« Winnie est encore en retard. » grommela Rita.

Leur groupe n'avait pas de cheffe mais si elles avaient dû en désigner une, elles auraient certainement toutes choisies Rita. C'était elle qui les organisait. C'était elle qui leur disait où allait. C'était elle qui savait où vendre leur butin et qui organisait le partage de l'argent récolté.

« Je suis là ! Je suis là ! »

Rita leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Winnie faisait les derniers mètres qui la rapprocheraient du groupe. Dès que la retardataire fut parmi elles toutes les voleuses vidèrent leurs poches. La journée avait été bonne. Pas seulement pour Nathalie, même si c'était elle qui avait ramené la plus belle pièce grâce au bracelet de la vieille originale.

« Que personne ne bouge. »

Les voleuses se retournèrent. Quelques-unes avaient sorti de leur poche un couteau pour se défendre, juste au cas où. Une dizaine d'hommes et une demi-douzaine de femmes les entouraient. Ce n'était pas des gardes de la ville.

Nathalie écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un juron en voyant l'une des femmes présentes s'approcher de leur petit groupe. Un homme – noir, grand, très grand – la suivit. Pour la protéger peut-être. Cette femme ne semblait plus toute jeune.

C'était la vieille originale de Nathalie, celle à qui elle avait volé le bracelet.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » dit-elle d'une voix calme en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de leur groupe.

Nathalie regarda Rita. Leur groupe n'avait pas de cheffe mais si elles avaient dû en choisir une…

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, aboya Rita.

-Juste vous parler. »

La vieille originale marqua une courte pause.

« Pour le moment. »

Etait-ce une menace ?

« Mon manteau ! » cria Lou.

Le géant noir avait le manteau de Lou dans ses mains. Il l'apporta à la femme que Nathalie avait volée. Elle examina le vêtement avec un grand intérêt.

« Allons-y Cecil. » dit-elle une fois son examen fini.

Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, le manteau toujours dans les mains.

« Mon manteau. » répéta piteusement Lou.

Le géant, Cecil, lui lança quelques pièces. Lou les attrapa au vol. Il s'inclina et dit :

« La Comtesse vous remercie. Elle vous recontactera ultérieurement. »

Il s'en alla. Les hommes et quelques femmes qui avaient entouré le groupe de voleuses firent de même.

« C'était qui cette bonne femme ? demanda Lou.

-La Comtesse. » répondit Rita d'un ton sombre.

Nathalie frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le Chien de garde en personne mais elle avait grandi ici. Elle savait qui était la Comtesse et le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter.

« Tu penses qu'elle va nous faire arrêter ? demanda Winnie d'un ton inquiet.

-Pas si ce n'est pas dans son intérêt. » répliqua Rita.

Une chose qui n'était pas faite pour les rassurer.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) En faisant mes recherches pour cet OS, j'ai découvert que le vol de perruque était apparemment quelque chose de très commun ainsi que peut en témoigner ce poème de John Gay (en anglais, désolée).
> 
> Nor is the flaxen wig with safety worn:
> 
> High on the shoulders in a basket borne
> 
> Lurks the sly boy, whose hand, to rapine bred,
> 
> Plucks off the curling honours of thy head.
> 
> (2) Scotland Yard n'est effectif qu'à partir de 1829 (Metropolitan Police Act). Avant, ce sont différentes milices autorisées par l'état qui se charge du maintien de l'ordre en ville.


	2. Gertrude Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie : Début du 19ème siècle.

Gertrude Wood soupira en allant ouvrir la porte de sa maison. Quelqu'un avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas l'une des filles qui avait encore oublié quelque chose chez elle. Son mari n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et il y avait des choses qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il sache sur elle. Son Paddy était un honnête homme, lui.

Lottie Hive était sur le pas de sa porte. Gertrude soupira une nouvelle fois. Lottie n'était pas une mauvaise fille, ni une mauvaise recrue. Elle était juste jeune. Quelque chose cependant dérangeait Gertrude dès qu'elle la voyait. Il y avait quelque chose, Gertrude ne savait pas quoi, qui n'allait pas chez cette fille. Peut-être allait-elle devoir poser quelques questions à Agnès, la fille qui l'avait recrutée, la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait...

« Qu'est-ce que t'as oublié ? »

Lottie hésita mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Le mari de Gertrude était là. Son Paddy salua l'enfant. Lottie s'inclina et répondit après qu'il se soit présenté :

« Lottie Hive, monsieur. Monsieur Allen, le majordome du comte Phantomhive, m'a envoyé chercher un paquet ici. »

Le majordome de… Oh, Gertrude comprenait ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille maintenant. Lottie lui était familière en fait, trop familière, mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant. Gertrude était l'une des Quarante depuis si longtemps. Elle avait rencontré la Comtesse plusieurs fois. Lottie avait son nez. La même ligne de mâchoire aussi.

Son Paddy inclina la tête et rentra chez eux. Gertrude regarda Lottie. Non, Charlotte Phantomhive. C'était ça son véritable nom (1). Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. La petite-nièce de la Comtesse soutint son regard. Avec un nouveau soupir, Gertrude retourna à l'intérieur de sa maison pour aller chercher le paquet – parce qu'il y avait véritablement un paquet pour la Comtesse chez elle – que Lottie réclamait. C'était deux manteaux, un que la Comtesse voulait voir réparé et un autre qu'elle avait fait faire. Deux manteaux qui étaient similaires à ceux qu'utilisaient les Quarante.

« La Comtesse n'a pas besoin de nous envoyer un de ces chiots pour nous surveiller, dit-elle à mi-voix d'un ton dur en tendant le paquet à Lottie.

-Tante Polly ne… »

Mais Lottie se tut rapidement et s'inclina.

« Merci pour tout, madame Wood. »

Elle s'en alla d'un bon pas. Gertrude fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait donc voulu dire Lottie avant de se taire brusquement ?

Gertrude finit par hausser les épaules. Avec cette famille-là, mieux valait ne pas en savoir trop de toute façon. Mais il était tout de même dommage de perdre une voleuse comme Lottie. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle aurait…

Gertrude se figea.

Non. Quand même pas ?

Un petit rire la secoua.

Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que cette famille pouvait être bizarre des fois…

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) A cette époque, le véritable nom de Charlotte n'est pas encore Phantomhive mais Sainclair. C'est juste que je considère que pour les bas-fonds, un Pahntomhive est un Phantomhive peut importe son véritable nom de famille.


	3. Olivia Dobson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie : Quelque part entre 1840 et 1844. Le Chien en exercice est Valence Phantomhive, le père de Claudia.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Putain de bordel de merde. Putain. Merde. Fait chier. Pourquoi ? Putain. Mais pourquoi ?

C'était plus ou moins la litanie de jurons et de questions qui s'était immédiatement formée dans l'esprit d'Olivia Dobson après qu'on lui ait présenté l'une des deux femmes et l'enfant qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Quand on lui avait dit qu'elle passerait un entretien pour être domestique chez les Phantomhive, elle avait cru qu'elle ne verrait que l'intendant, la gouvernante ou le majordome de la famille. Pas la comtesse elle-même et encore moins sa fille.

Peut-être devait-elle arrêter de paniquer ? Ses lettres de recommandations étaient fausses mais il était peu probable que quelqu'un s'en soit rendu compte. Les Quarante excellaient dans le vol et les fausses lettres de recommandations après tout. Mais il y avait tout de même un peu trop de personnes devant Olivia pour un entretien qui lui permettrait d'obtenir un poste de bonne dans la maison Phantomhive. Devant elle, il y avait la comtesse et sa fille mais aussi la femme de chambre de la comtesse. Trop de monde mais surtout, pas les bonnes personnes. De plus, Oliva avait entendu dire que la comtesse était malade, qu'elle ne quittait que rarement sa chambre, alors pourquoi était-elle la personne en charge de son entretien ? Ce n'était qu'un poste de bonne…

La comtesse était en train de lire ses lettres de recommandation. A plusieurs reprises, elle fit signe à sa fille qui se trouvait assise à côté d'elle pour lui montrer quelque chose sur ses lettres. Oliva n'aimait pas ça du tout. La comtesse releva ensuite la tête pour se mettre à l'observer attentivement. Oliva subit cet examen sans broncher, même si dans son esprit, la litanie de questions et de jurons n'avait pas cessé.

La comtesse sourit. Olivia réprima avec peine un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait peut-être eu tort de paniquer même si dans son esprit, la litanie de jurons ne cessait pas.

« Voilà un moment que nous n'avions pas vu l'une des Quarante. » dit alors la comtesse.

Dans l'esprit d'Olivia, la litanie de juron explosa en un « Quoi ? » retentissant. Elle réussit tout de même à garder le silence. De toute façon, personne ne lui avait donné l'autorisation de parler pour le moment. Un bon domestique savait rester silencieux et ne parlait que quand son maître s'adressait à lui.

« Tu ne nies pas ? »

Que devait faire Olivia ? Protester ? Acquiescer ? Dire que c'était du passé ?

Deux hommes entrèrent alors dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient. L'un d'eux était un domestique. Le majordome de la maison sans doute. L'autre homme était un noble. Le comte ? Cet homme s'approcha de la comtesse et posa la main sur la sienne en lui souriant. Le comte, donc, ce que confirma la fille de la comtesse en s'inclinant et en l'appelant père après s'être levée.

Le comte se tourna ensuite vers Olivia. Comme sa femme, il l'examina attentivement puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur les papiers qui se trouvaient devant la comtesse.

« Eléphant ? » demanda-t-il à son épouse qui confirma d'un signe de tête en souriant.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du comte. Il se tourna vers Olivia.

« Qu'as-tu donc fait à la reine Mabel pour qu'elle t'envoie ici avec des lettres d'aussi mauvaise qualité ? »

Olivia baissa la tête. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le marquis de Warrick s'était révélé beaucoup moins riche qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

« Je vous expliquerai, Valence, dit la comtesse qui se tourna ensuite vers sa femme de chambre. Agnès, montre ses quartiers à mademoiselle Dobson puis présente-la à madame Tempel.

-Bien, madame. »

Agnès s'inclina puis s'approcha d'Olivia.

« Suis-moi. »

Olivia pensait être beaucoup trop surprise pour pouvoir bouger mais elle lui emboîta tout de même tout naturellement le pas.

« Tu n'es pas de Londres. » lui dit soudain Agnès pendant qu'elles marchaient côté à côte dans les couloirs de la maison Phantomhive.

L'affirmation étonna Olivia. Elle pensait pourtant avoir réussi à perdre l'accent de sa campagne. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait donc trahi ?

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Agnès sourit.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir qui ils sont. C'est pour ça. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Agnès par là.

« Comment va Mab ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Vous connaissez la reine ? »

Olivia comprenait de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Nous avons longtemps été consœurs, Mab et moi.

-La reine Mabel a été femme de chambre ici ? »

La question surprise d'Olivia fit rire Agnès.

« Non. Loin de là. »

Olivia ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Tu n'es pas la première membre des Quarante qui vient ici, Olivia. » lui révéla Agnès au bout d'un petit moment.

Olivia écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Agnès avait été… Mais…

« Comment…

-Tu finiras par comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

 

* * *

 


	4. Flora Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie : Entre 1860 et 1866. Le chien de garde est Claudia Phantomhive.
> 
> Ce dernier chapitre est inspiré du Réseau Jane (Jane Collective or Jane, officially known as the Abortion Counseling Service of Women's Liberation, source : wikipedia) qui opérait à Chicago entre 1969 et 1973 quand l'avortement était encore illégal aux Etats-Unis.

Il était tard et Tabby était en retard. Flora Adams soupira. Elle lui avait dit de venir tôt pourtant. Tabby apparut soudain devant elle, le souffle court et des excuses aux lèvres. La vieille Hopkins avait retenu Tabby pour travailler sur la robe de la comtesse Phantomhive mais avec un doux sourire, Tabby ajouta que, dès que les autres couturières étaient parties et tandis qu'elles travaillaient toutes les deux sur la robe de la comtesse, madame Hopkins lui avait surtout parlé de son fils, Jeremy, et des tendres sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Tabby était donc aux anges. Elle avait toujours cru que la mère de Jeremy s'opposerait à toute relation entre eux.

« Elle a dit que j'étais une bonne travailleuse et une très une bonne couturière, comme ma mère. »

Le jugement fit sourire Flora. Il n'était pas faux. Tabby avait toujours été meilleure couturière que voleuse…

« Nous y sommes presque. » dit soudain Flora.

Tabby prit tout de suite un air plus sombre et inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire confiance à ce toubib ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Flora comprenait sa peur. On entendait tellement d'histoires qui finissaient mal. Beaucoup de filles étaient morte en essayant de se débarrasser de leur problème, parce qu'elle prenait une potion qui tenait plus de poison que d'autres chose, parce qu'elle passait sur la table d'un boucher qui n'y connaissait rien…

Il était tard, peut-être même un peu trop tard. Flora espérait que le docteur n'avait pas quitté son dispensaire tandis qu'elle frappait deux coups brefs, un plus long puis trois autres coups bref contre la porte arrière de ce dernier. La porte en question s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Une femme en châle et chemise de nuit, une bougie à la main, leur fit face.

« Je vous apporte un message de la part de la Comtesse, dit Flora tandis que Tabby semblait se ratatiner derrière elle.

-Entrez. »

Flora obéit. Tabby resta sur le pas de la porte. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait devoir la tirer à l'intérieur mais finalement au bout d'un moment, Tabby avança d'un pas hésitant. Flora la vit observer avec une extrême attention la femme qui leur avait ouvert tandis qu'elle refermait la porte et leur faisait signe d'avancer. Tabby saisit brusquement sa main. Flora la regarda.

« Où est le doc ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Devant toi. » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Flora tira ensuite d'une poche de son manteau une lettre qu'elle donna au médecin qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle avait accompagné d'autres femmes comme Tabby. Elle avait aussi accompagné quelques membres des Quarante qui avaient été blessées. On venait ici, on disait être porteur d'un message de la Comtesse et docteure Mac s'occupait de vous…

La médecin n'eut pas l'air de se mettre à lire le message que Flora venait de lui confier. Elle passa simplement le doigt sur un coin de la feuille puis releva la tête pour leur dire :

« Suivez-moi. »

Encore une fois, Flora obéit immédiatement. Tabby fut plus hésitante mais comme elles se tenaient par la main…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois femmes entrèrent dans une pièce immaculée où se trouvaient de nombreuses lampes qui furent rapidement allumées.

« Allongez-vous. » ordonna la docteure.

Tabby regarda Flora qui inclina la tête puis elle obéit. Tabby observa ensuite attentivement l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant que son regard ne se pose sur la docteure qui allait s'occuper d'elle. Quand elle avait fait part de son problème à Flora, celle-ci lui avait aussitôt dit qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider à s'en occuper. Flora lui avait aussi dit que l'adresse de transmettait de femme en femme, de voleuse en prostitués… Les hommes étaient plus rares mais ils venaient aussi. L'endroit était sûr. Mais Tabby avait tout de même peur tandis que la médecin l'examinait. Flora ne disait pas un mot. Le silence était total. Tabby n'aimait pas ça. Le silence, c'était la peur… Mais Flora avait dit que ce médecin n'était pas un boucher.

« Ma mère ne sait pas, dit-elle soudain. Elle a vu Alfred évidemment mais elle a toujours pensé qu'il était de la mauvaise graine. »

La médecin la regarda.

« Je… Je peux parler n'est-ce pas ? »

Flora ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire amusé. La docteur, elle, avait souri. Elle inclina ensuite la tête avant de reprendre son examen.

« Ta mère avait raison. » dit Flora.

Tabby leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si Flora pouvait être en droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce point.

« Je suis petite main, expliqua-t-elle ensuite. La maison Hopkins. C'est ma mère qui m'y a fait entrer. Elle est aussi couturière là-bas. »

La docteure cessa son examen pendant un court instant et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Flora qui haussa les épaules.

« Le monde est petit. » dit-elle ensuite en se remettant au travail.

Tabby fronça les sourcils et regarda Flora. Elle ne comprenait pas. Flora haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Tabby lui demanderait plus tard ce que la docteure avait voulu dire par là. En attendant, elle recommença à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. De son métier. De la robe de la comtesse Phantomhive. De sa mère… Jusqu'à ce que la docteure cesse son examen et se lève pour aller chercher quelques instruments que Tabby ne connaissait pas vraiment. Un tube ? Un couteau ? Non. C'était beaucoup plus fin que ça…

Le moment était-il venu ?

La docteure s'approcha. Tabby paniqua et tendit le bras vers Flora qui saisit aussitôt sa main pour la serrer.

« Tout va bien se passer. » lui dit-elle.

Mais Tabby n'en était pas aussi certaine qu'elle.

« Vous ne me demandez pas si je suis sûre ? » demanda-t-elle soudain au docteur alors qu'elle était à nouveau près d'elle.

La médecin s'arrêta et l'observa attentivement.

« Est-ce que c'est une question que vous voulez que je vous pose ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tabby baissa la tête. Sa main libre se posa sur son ventre.

« C'était pas un mauvais bougre, Alfred, vous savez, dit-elle. Il voulait qu'on se marie et qu'on se barre d'ici mais... »

Tabby releva la tête. Elle regard Flora puis la médecin.

« C'était un Rook mon Alfred. Ça l'a tué. Au début, j'ai pensé que je pouvais garder le petit. Je voulais l'appeler Nina si c'était une fille. Alfred pour un garçon. Comme son père. Mais avec la mère… Ma mère, elle me mettrait dehors si elle savait. Flo a dit qu'elle pouvait m'aider. Elle et les autres éléphants, elles ont toujours eu besoin de bonnes couturières mais... »

Flora serra un peu plus sa main quand Tabby se tut, sans doute incapable de poursuivre pour le moment.

« Je… Je pourrais toujours avoir des enfants après, hein ? »

Flora regarda la docteure. Elles savaient toutes les trois ce qui se disait sur ce qu'elles étaient sur le point de faire… C'était une punition. Celles qui tuaient leurs enfants ne pourraient en avoir d'autres.

« Si je fais bien mon travail, oui, vous pourrez avoir d'autres enfants. »

Tabby sourit tristement.

« Jeremy sait pour le petit. Il a dit qu'il voulait bien s'en occuper comme si c'était le sien mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'on se marie vite... »

Tabby se tut puis reprit :

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?

-Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour ça.

-D'accord… D'accord... »

Tabby inspira et expira profondément puis regarda Flora.

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle allait rester avec elle mais Flora regarda tout de même la docteure qui lui fit signe qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois…

Tabby prit une nouvelle inspiration puis dit d'une voix ferme :

« Allez-y doc. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa main ne quitta pas celle de Flora. La docteur n'avait pas menti. Elle ordonna à Flora de tenir quelque chose sous son nez – Opium ? Laudanum ? - et quelques secondes plus tard, Tabby eut l'impression de se mettre à flotter. Elle ne reprit réellement connaissance que plus tard, bien plus tard, dans un lit propre et aux draps blancs. Flora était toujours là, sa main dans la sienne.

« C'est fini maintenant. » lui dit-elle.

Tabby le savait bien.

« La doc a dit que tout c'était bien passé. »

Tabby inclina simplement la tête puis demanda :

« Je peux rentrer maintenant ? »

Flora lui fit signe que oui. Après un rapide au revoir au docteur – Docteure Mac, avait-elle dit à Tabby de l'appeler tout en ajoutant de ne pas hésiter à revenir si elle avait besoin d'elle – les deux femmes s'étaient mises en marche. Tabby faisait de son mieux pour marcher rapidement et retourner chez elle pour pouvoir aller travailler mais elle était encore si fatiguée. Peut-être devait-elle trouver un moyen de ne pas aller au travail aujourd'hui mais la mère de Jérémy… Cette pensée lui rappela soudain une phrase qu'avait prononcé la docteure Mac, une phrase qui l'avait étonnée et qui l'avait poussé à se promettre intérieurement d'interroger Flo dès que l'occasion se présenteraient.

« Eh Flo, la doc…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire en disant que le monde était petit ? »

La question fit rire Flora.

« Si tu savais... »

 

* * *

 


End file.
